Jealousy
by An Idiotic Idiot
Summary: Meet Serena, the most popular, the most adored person in Goode. She thought that she was able to get any guy she wanted, or so she thought. One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


**Jealous**

Disclaimer:

TR: Who should do the disclaimer?

 _Nico appears_

 **NdA: (groans) it's you.**

TR: (rolls eyes) yeah it's me.

 **NdA: (rolls eyes as well) What do you want form me?**

TR: Do the disclaimer.

 **NdA: Why?**

TR: Because you should, and I told you to.

 **NdA: And?**

TR: I'll dye everything that you own pink, including your cabin, and also tell Will that you are going to break up with him because Hades told you to do so.

 _The ground shook a little._

 **NdA: (made a face) Oh no, you wouldn't.**

TR: Oh, yes I would.

 **NdA: Urg. Tealraven (who is stupid) doesn't own anything that you see or recognize. (Thankfully) That means she doesn't own me, thank the gods, because that would be a disaster not even the gods could control.**

TR: Thanks. Thanks a lot. You just made my day Nico. I hope you have a great day!

 _Nico disappears._

TR: On second thought, I hope you die, which sadly might not happen.

* * *

 **Note: This story is dedicated to Sophia J. (Again. ;- ))**

* * *

Meet Serena. The most popular, the most beautiful, and the most adored person in Goode. She was able to get any boy she wanted, or so she thought.

 **November 2015:**

Serena sighed. Why? Out of all people, why did she have to tutor Percy Jackson, the king of the world of brainless. He didn't understand anything. Oh well. He had the looks to make up for it. With a little help, he might improve.

As each day passed, Serena developed a little crush on Percy. But who wouldn't? He was awfully cute, but might lack something in the brains, but again, he is extremely cute.

Serena soon welcomed Percy into her group of friends. He fit in easily, and was really well-liked. She also soon discovered that he was very popular. Well, popular enough for the most popular girl in school to like.

 **December 2015:**

 _The only thing I want for Christmas is Percy._

Days turned into weeks, and with each second spent with Percy, Serena's crush was getting bigger and bigger.

"But Casey, who knows if he even likes me?"

"Serena, you are the daughter of models. You are gorgeous. You are the definition of beautiful. Who won't like you?"

Serena turned to her best friend. "He might not."

Casey smiled. "Of course he would. Do I have to give you the lecture again?"

Serena shook her head. Her friend was very convincing.

The next day, Serena tried to ask Percy on a date.

"Hey Percy."

"Hi."

"Did you hear about the new restaurant on 6th street?"

"Yeah, isn't it an overpriced, too fancy, 5-star restaurant?"

Serena was about to roll her eyes.

"Well, yes. My parents are friends with the owner, and I have a discount."

"Oh, okay then. Who else is coming?"

"Um, I was kindof hoping it would be just you-"

"Hey Angelina! Want to come to the restaurant on 6th street with us?"

"Sure!"

Serena sighed. It's obvious that Percy didn't want to go as dates. Oh well she could always try again later.

She put on a fake smile. "Okay let's go!"

 **January 2016:**

Serena sighed. After many attempts on asking Percy out, Serena was about to give up.

It was either the fact that he was busy or something, like this attempt

" _Hey Percy you want to go to the skating rink with me?"_

" _Sorry. How about another time? I'm kind of busy today."_

Or the fact that he was just uninterested.

" _Hi Percy!"_

" _Hey Serena!"_

 _"Do you want to go the movies with me?"_

" _Sure, which one?"_

" _The Peanuts Movie? It's the only one it's on at this hour."_

" _Sorry, already watched it, maybe another time?"_

"Seren, do you want me to ask him if he has a girlfriend or something? Because no guy could resist someone like you!"

"Nah, Lauren. That would only make me desperate."

Lauren nodded. They couldn't have the queen of the school looking desperate, could they? But Lauren really wanted to help her friend. After all, she had helped her many times before and also helped her get her boyfriend. She was going to find a way to make Percy Serena's.

 **February 2016:**

The group was talking at lunch. And that day, Serena finally, and officially realized that she lost her chance.

They were talking about Valentine's Day, and love. The girls were talking about what they were going to wear to the dance that was being held on the well-known holiday, and other things. The boys were talking about how much they were dreading the dance. Soon the conversation drifted over to how they were going to help plan the dance. (The group had volunteered to help set everything up.)

Percy sighed. "If only Piper was here. Her family loves this stuff."

Serena's stomach twisted.

Her friends quickly caught on to her emotions, and her fears.

"Who's Piper?"

"She's my friend"

 _Please. Please. Please, don't let her be his girlfriend. Please._

Her friends also seemed to be mind-readers.

"Your friend? Or your friend?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, your friend, or your girlfriend?"

"She's my friend, but I do have a girlfriend, Annabeth."

The conversation ended right there.

 **March 2016:**

Serena sometime wished that she didn't have amazing friends.

" _Serena, we're here to make you so hot, and sexy that he's going to leave his girlfriend for you."_

" _Don't. I don't want to be that type of girl."_

" _At least try?"_

 _She groaned. "Fine."_

 _When Serena showed up to school the next day, at least three quarters of the boys were drooling over her. But her heart still sank. Percy only said that she looked nice, and nothing more._

 _But that didn't mean her squad stopped trying though._

She was tired off wearing outfits like that. Oh well. Now she knew that if she doesn't get Percy, she will still have a hell lot of single, hot boys lined up to be her boyfriend.

 **April 2016:**

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

Serena was sobbing in the girl's bathroom uncontrollably.

What happened that day?

She met Annabeth.

 _Serena took a deep breath. She was going to tell Percy her true feelings, girlfriend or not._

" _Percy, can I talk to you?"_

" _Sure, but can you make it snappy? My ride's coming soon."_

" _Percy, I really, really like-"_

 _A truck came up, and a beautiful blonde girl came out. A hotter-than-a-supermodel-girl came out. She had blonde, princess-locks hair, and beautiful stormy grey eyes. She looked like a goddess._

" _Come-on Seaweed Brain let's go. Camps waiting!"_

 _Percy smiled "Of course, Wise-Girl. See ya guys after break!" He kissed the model's cheek, and was about to get in the car when Lauren asked, "Wait, that's your girlfriend?"_

" _Yeah. This is Annabeth. My girlfriend."_

" _So, she's real?"_

 _Annabeth smiled. "I'm pretty sure I've been for 18 years."_

 _And soon, they drove off._

 _Serena's heart sunk. There is no way she could complete with here. Annabeth was perfect. And she was not._

* * *

I hoped you guys liked that. Remember to comment below! and one one more thing, before i get killed and brutally murdered, I didn't mean what i said about Nico. . . . . . or did I?

Just kidding with you guys. I love Nico.


End file.
